


[Podfic] Toil and Trouble by Withershins

by brightnail



Series: Podfic of Urban Fantasy AU Series by Withershins [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 13:00:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10663131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightnail/pseuds/brightnail
Summary: Podfic for Part 2 in Withershins’ amazing Urban Fantasy AU Series“Someone messes with Geno to mess with Sid. Nobody is what you'd call happy about it.”





	[Podfic] Toil and Trouble by Withershins

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Toil and Trouble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4559793) by [withershins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/withershins/pseuds/withershins). 



 

 **Title** : Toil and Trouble

 **Author** : Withershins

 **Reader** : Brightnail

 **Fandom** : Hockey RPF

 **Pairing** : Sidney Crosby/Evgeni Malkin

 **Rating** : Mature

 **Warnings** : None

 **Summary** : Podfic for Part 2 in Withershins’ amazing Urban Fantasy AU Series

“Someone messes with Geno to mess with Sid. Nobody is what you'd call happy about it.”

 **Text** : [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4559793)

 **Length** 01:43:48

 **Download on Mediafire** : [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/29ak97295a56k2b/%5BHockey+RPF%5D+Toil+and+Trouble+by+Withershins.mp3)

**Streaming** **:**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So much thanks to Withershins for letting me podfic her work. I am having so much fun! And its a good distraction while I impatiently wait between playoff games...


End file.
